Merciless Slaughter, the Tale of Lucas Troy
by TechAndIssy
Summary: Gather around children, and listen to the tale of Lucas Troy, a young man with odd powers, hidden for years, until he joint the school of Beacon. Now, hear of his heroic deeds and- Screw that. This guy, he's OP. He's OC. He's Lucas Troy, the savior of, like, everyone. Women throw themselves at him, and people worship the very ground he walks on. Buckle in, it's about to get raw.
1. Chapter I: Origins of Whoever

**Hey guys, Techhy here, with a new story! Sorry to the old fans of my other fanfic but that's being put on hiatus or will more likely just be redone later, I kinda lost motivation for that one. Anyways, here's an RWBY fanfic for a new OC of mine, whose name I will not say just yet. Hope you enjoy it, and slap that follow/favorite buttons when you're done if you want to.**

 **This is gonna be good.**

 **"Thoughts/Semblance Cry"** _"Background Song"_ "Speech" " ** _? Speech_** "

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, it belongs to RoosterTeeth and the late Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Also, the song is 'I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire' by The Ink Spots.

 _"I've lost all ambition, for worldly acclaim"_

A man looked down upon the child before him, and glared into the young purple-hued eyes.

"You must work on your posture! You're becoming too sloppy!" The child with spiky raven hair sighed and stood back up for the umpteenth time, and gave a glare of determination towards his father.

"Now, move your arms like this... Spread your legs a bit more... Angle your right foot...

Now try to block." The boy's father charged at him, and attempted a diagonal slash with his wooden practice sword, only for it to be parried with his son's. The man gave a snort of surprise, and nodded.

"You'll make a fine hunter some day, my son."

 _"I just want to be the one you love"_

The same boy, looking to be about four years older, stands in front of his father, as the man holds out a massive shining sheath of polished black leather, and a crystal handle sticking out of the end.

"I think it is time you take this. It is Immitis Interfectionis, the sword of our family, and our ancestors. Take Merciless Slaughter, for you have earned it, after five years. Those years have paid off well, and I could not be more proud of you."

The pale-skinned teenager took the large sheath, and secured it around his back. He then gripped the pommel of the sword, and slowly slid it out, all four feet, with the ringing sound of leather being rubbed against. As it was pulled out, the young man now wielded a jagged edged, double-bladed cleaver out of an obsidian-looking metal, with a crystal handle and a pommel inlaid with the family crest.

As he looked upon the cracked skull of the family, his father made one last comment-

"You truly are a man now, Lucas."

 _"And with your admission that you feel the same..."_

The same teenager from earlier, seen again a few months later, looking about fifteen years old, was in front of a train station with his father, saying their goodbyes.

"I wish you luck, my son. Just know, whatever you do with your life, I support you. Just do your old man one last favor- go to Beacon. It is there I feel you will be most satisfied, and learn your true purpose."

 _"I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me."_

"So, Mister... Troy, was it? What makes you think I will just let you into my school?", a lanky, grey-haired man questioned.

"Set anybody, any challenge before me. I'll get it done, or die trying," an apathetic voice replied from the shadows of the room, despite it being dawn and bright.

"I like your determination. You know what, I'll give you a shot. A herd of boarbatusk have been attacking people by the Emerald Forest. You kill them and bring me their hides; You're in. If not, don't bother coming back."

"It will be done." And with that, the six-foot man from the dark vanished, just as light was uncovering where he was, revealing boots with spurs, dark black suit pants, and the bottom of a black billowing cape with a cracked skull on it.

About an hour later, Ozpin, as the plate on his desk read, started talking to himself about the young man he was talking to earlier, he heard a scream from outside of office. He dashed outside with his cane, only to find a shocked and red-faced Glynda Goodwtch and a sixteen year old teenager facedown on the floor, with a bundle next to him and a massive hilt of a sword sticking out from under a familiar cape.

"What happened here?!"

CHARACTER SO FAR:

Name: Lucas Troy

Semblance: Unknown

Abilities: Unknown

Family: Father, Unknown

Weapon: Merciless Slaughter/Immitis Interfectionis,


	2. Chapter II: Beacon time, Bitches!

**Hello again, I am on a roll with this story. Started typing these chapters at 7 in the morning, and now it's about 9. I don't usually get much sleep, so it'll probably take longer for me to publish and shit because of me falling asleep on my computer. Also, a bit of a side not here, since I expect this story to receive better than my others, I'll try to set up a schedule to keep myself typing up these things. In the comments, say when you want these things. Now make it reasonable, like maybe one a week or so.**

 **I don't expect other people to pump chapters out every day, and I hope you'd take the same courtesy for me. Anyways, where were we?**

 **"Thoughts/Semblance Cry"** _"Background Song"_ "Speech" " ** _? Speech_** "

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, it belongs to RoosterTeeth and the late Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.**

 **The song for this chapter is "The Wanderer" by Dion.**

 **"** Oh, well I'm the type guy that will never settle down"

About an hour later, Ozpin, as the plate on his desk read, started talking to himself about the young man he was talking to earlier, he heard a scream from outside of office. He dashed outside with his cane, only to find a shocked and red-faced Glynda Goodwtch and a sixteen year old teenager facedown on the floor, with a bundle next to him and a massive hilt of a sword sticking out from under a familiar cape.

"What is going on here?!" Ozpin angrily shouted. Perhaps because of the fact that Lucas was semi-conscious, Glynda was the first to respond.

"This.. This PERVERT tried to feel me up with his face!"

" _Where pretty girls are, well, you know that I'm around_ "

Dramatically sighing, Lucas Troy rose to his feet, picking up the bundle of hides beside him. He offered his hand to the fallen witch, who swatted it away, causing him to sigh again.

"I apologize to you miss, I had not been looking as I entered; but I would never preform such an... Uncouth action." Then, in a more smooth voice " ** _Unless you wanted me to._** "

Coughing wildly in an attempt to cover up that previous comment, he offered his hand again, and was met with a slap to the face, matching one presumably from when he ran into her. Ozpin sighed at this, and proceeded to drag the boy into his office, Glynda staying a solid 5 feet away at any time as she followed them in.

" _I kiss em and I love em, cuz to me they're all the same_ "

As the teenager got up again and sat into the nearest chair, Ozpin coughed to get his attention, and asked,

"So, it appears you brought the bundle of hides like I asked?" The rave eggs glared at Ozpin, knowing his trickery, and replied,

"No. These are not in fact, Boarbatusk hides. These are the hides of wild animals I found injured by the Boarbatusk themselves. You assumed that I would spend all day out there trying to somehow skin a Boarbatusk, even though, being Grimm, they cannot be skinned. I commend you for trying to get rid of me, but I killed them all the same." Ozpin laughed at this, slapping his hand on the desk, knowing he had been beat before he started. Glynda; on the other hand, was still glaring at Lucas, but every once in a while would stare off and go red in the face.

" _I hug em and I squeeze em, they don't even know my name_ "

"Clever one, aren't you? I personally would have loved to see you take on the herd, but I was busy filing paperwork, in case you were able to kill them. I thank you for your work, but now...

...You have to take the tests to get into Beacon. Like everyone will have to do. The tests were all you needed." Ozpin then started laughing at the unamused expression on Lucas' face, Glynda chuckling from the corner, still slightly flustered.

Then, after three hours of various tests, such as combat preparedness, Aura measuring, and mental testing, Lucas was almost an official student of Beacon.

 _"They call me the wanderer, yeah, the wanderer, I roam around, around, around, around, around_."

[] Perspective Shift: Lucas []

"Well, that is almost it, Mr. Troy. All that is left is your Semblance. What is it, and please go into detail," Mrs. Goodwitch asked, with a small smile on her face. After spending three hours with me, she seems to be comfortable enough with me. I sighed at the question though, because my semblance is very unique. In the sense that it isn't really my semblance, and it isn't just one ability. See, my semblance is that I can copy that of anyone I wish, so long as I have had physical contact and know what their semblance is. It is extremely powerful, and in the hands of anyone else, it could mean world domination. I don't know how she will react, but I'm an honest man.

"This may be a shock, or even a concern, and I assure you I do not wish to cause harm and destruction with it. I can copy anyone else's semblance, given that I know what it is and have had physical contact with them."

Luckily, in my earlier years, I met a Sherpa by the name of Ajay the Liar, and he knew of my semblance. Because of the fact that he was growing old, he came to me so his unique ability could live on- he was able to read minds. Now, given someone is in a certain range, and I can see them, I am able to hear their thoughts.

Now, to hear what Miss Glynda thinks of me...

" ** _Oh Mounty Oum, he's hot. I know it isn't right for me to think of him like this, but I wouldn't mind it if he decided to grope me again, then_** -"

How about no. It's not that I'm not into that- **She's Pretty Hot** \- but I'm not about to listen in on some EXTREMELY private thoughts - **You totally should.** Anyways, it's a good thing that she isn't freaking out right now... But she's also standing there with a very red face, probably lost in her fantasy.

I'm just going to go and check out the campus, because apparently I showed up a week earlier than I was supposed to, most kids attending Beacon will be here in a few days.

[Tine Skip- Don't worry, he doesn't have time-walking powers]

So, after a few hours, I've seen the classrooms, the dorms, various offices, training arena, shipyard, a Bullhead airport, and the cafeteria. But now, I've stumbled into a yard of monuments, depicting former leaders and famous professors. There is a section devoted to the most successful of Hunters trained at Beacon. I recognized a few of them, until I reached a statue I had been expectin; the statue of my father. The plaque underneath him reads, "Ethan Troy: A brave Hunter with unmatched prowess, fighting in the Faunus Wars, his legend lives on in an unknown heir."

Yes, whenever my father dies, I amass a fortune greater than that of the entirety of the Schnee Dust Company. However, I think I would rarely use it, much less flaunt or acknowledge it, I'm just not that type of guy. Now, even though my father was a famous man, he sort of died off (not literally), so I wasn't surprised when principle Ozpin and Glynda didn't recognize the name.

After spending a few minutes thinking about my father, air headed back to Ozpin's office, where we then finished my paperwork, and I headed off into 'temporary housing'; a tent because he couldn't assign me to a dorm until I was part of a team.

As I tried to go to sleep, I couldn't help but think someone was watching me, so I got up, and checked outside. I saw a flash of blonde hair, and two pairs of eyes; one violet, and one a golden yellow. This caused me to sigh for who knows how many times that day. It seems I had either stalkers or people who wanted to murder me in my sleep.

Great.

Well, that's a wrap! Thanks for reading this chapter, and thanks to Twisted Fate MK 2 for the telepathy idea!

Also, send me a PM if you want me to put in your OC (Maybe ill make them a main character, maybe just an extra) or post a review or something if you have song ideas (I have a few left I want to do, but then I'll start using reviewer's ideas).

Anyways, thanks for reading!

CHARACTER SO FAR:

Name: Lucas Troy

Semblance: Copycat

Abilities: Telepathy, Copycat.

Family: Father (Ethan Troy), Unknown

Weapon: Merciless Slaughter/Immitis Interfectionis

Weapon Capabilities: BroadSword, Unknown


	3. Chapter III: Who's been stalking me?

**I'd just like to start off with, thanks to everyone who read this so far. It's become more popular in a day and a half than my other one in two months, which is completely astounding. Also, be sure to put in the reviews what ships you want, I haven't decided on many, and yes this will most likely be a harem fic (If you've got a problem with that, then don't read.) So far I've gotten suggestions for Oc (Lucas Troy, duh) x Blake Belladonna x Neo, OC x Pyrra Nikos, and OC x Glynda. Which in my opinions, seem like a lot of fun to write. Also, don't forget to submit your OCs. And I think I'm going to try to update every Saturday, and if I get a good idea some other day of the week, maybe more than once a week. Thanks to my good friend Sylentdoom, your opinion means a lot to me!**

 **"Thoughts/Semblance Cry"** _"Background Song"_ "Speech" " ** _Telepathy/? Speech_** "

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, it belongs to RoosterTeeth and the late Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.**

 **The song for this chapter is "Spirit in the Sky" by Norman Greenbaum.**

 _"When I die and they lay me to rest, gonna go to the place that's the best"_

[] Perspective Shift: ? []

"Oh, Monty Oum, he's hot. Laying there, completely ignorant to the fact that he's being watched by-"

BANG

"OH SHIT!" I ran with Blake as far away from the tent as I could. Apparently, he did know we were there. Not the best shot, if he was trying to kill his stalkers, I thought.

 _"When they lay me down to die, goin' up to the spirit in the sky."_

"For the love of Mounty Oum, Yang! I told you we shouldn't be watching people in the dark! Now we have someone with a gun chasing us, and we're unarmed!" Blake yelled at me, being pursued by the sexy guy we 'observed'. He has great stamina, to be able to keep up with us for so long. Wonder what else that says about him...

[] Perspective Shift: Narrator []

As Yang and Blane were bickering at one another, neither of them turned around and noticed the ravenette gaining on them. Or at least, until he got in arm's length, and grabbed the back of their shirts, sending them up in the air about 5 inches, because of the speed they were running at.

" _Goin' up to the spirit in the sky, it's where I'm gonna go when I die_ "

Both of the girls 'eep'ed in surprise, and as Blake looked down and got on her knees, stammering how sorry they were, Yang slid up next to Lucas, with the obvious intention of flirting her way out of the situation.

"Hey there hot stuff, what's your name? I'm Yang Xiao Long." Yang shamelessly flirted, rubbing herself on his arm. Lucas turned somewhat red in the face, and stammered back,

"U-Uhm, my name's Lucas Troy. I'd say it's nice to meet you, but..." At this, he turned serious, "What exactly are you doing here, and why were you watching me?" He glared towards Yang, who just blew it off, saying,

"Uh, isn't it obvious? You're fucking-"

"YANG! Just apologize!" Blake yelled at her friend, turning to Lucas,"I'm so sorry about all of this. It's all a big misunderstanding pleasedontshootme!"

"Hey, calm down. I'm not going to shoot you, or smash your head into the ground, unless you give me a reason to. **_And it'd have to be bad, I don't want to hurt pretty girls like you._** " He replied smoothly, making both girls blush. (In case you haven't noticed, Lucas has two halves when he speaks. The casual or business side, and the more perverse, observant, and silver-tongued side.)

"W-w-well, I-I'm B-Blake Belladonna, a-and you know th-this is Yang. W-we're new students in B-Beacon, and we showed up early, l-like you. S-sorry for spying on you!" The black-haired girl named Blake stuttered, looking down the whole time.

"Look up at me." She did, fearfully. Lucas smiled down at her. "I accept your apology. It is nice to meet you, Blake Belladonna." She gave a small smile back, still blushing.

"Would you girls like to sleep with me?" They both blushed horribly, and after realizing what he said, Lucas did as well.

"N-not like that! I-I meant that, I had some extra sleeping bags, th-the tent is really big on the inside!"

" _When I die and they lay me to rest, gonna go to the place that's the best_ "

"Hello Mister Troy, It's uh.. It's Glynda, and I wanted to see if you... Uh, if you'd like to take a tour o-of the campus, w-with me... If you don't want to... That'd be okay, you can probably figure it out, you're really smart... And handsome... And... And..."

"Oh! Miss Goodwitch! Good morning, so sorry, I just woke up. What was it you were saying?" Glynda then looked past Lucas, and saw the two girls sleeping in the tent.

"I-I'm sorry for waking you and interrupting you and your... friends..." With that, she sped off, leaving a confused Lucas.

" ** _Hey, you should go after her. Don't let that sexy price of ass get away."_**

 __ _"Okay, first off, she may be kinda hot, but she's my TEACHER. Plus, she probably wouldn't like me, especially after that..."_

 _ **"Pussy. Just go after her. And you didn't hear, but she was so into when trying to ask you on a 'tour of the campus' I'd take a 'tour' of HER 'campus'"**_

 __ _"For the love of Monty..."_ Then comes the sound of several Bullheads, trains, and other various vehicles.

 __ _ **"Well, too late now."**_

 _"Looks like all the other students are here. 10 days? More like 10 HOURS, Ozpin...",_ Lucas thought as he woke up Blake and Yang, and headed off to where the other students would be arriving.

 **WOO! Another chapter completed! Again, thanks to everyone reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. I'm still looking for OCs, and maybe a few chapter songs. Be sure to either leave it in a review or send me a PM, I'll respond as early as I can.**

CHARACTER SO FAR:

Name: Lucas Troy

Semblance: Copycat

Abilities: Telepathy, Copycat, Speed Increase

Family: Father (Ethan Troy), Unknown

Weapon: Merciless Slaughter/Immitis Interfectionis

Weapon Capabilities: BroadSword, SPA-12 Shotgun

Side notes: Lucas Troy possesses two different thought processes, one more serious and 'normal', the other perverse yet silver-tongued and observant.


	4. Chapter IV: Ice Cream Slaughter

**Wow! I managed to actually type this bitch up! Granted, I lost my power several times, but I STILL UPDATED! MORE SHIPS! I'm going to just say now, still taking requests for ships, and PLEASE SEND OCs! I will try my hardest to do your characters justice!**

 **But, so far, the ships are OC (Lucas) x Pyrrha Nikos x (Possibly) Nora Valkyrie x Glynda Goodwitch x Blake Belladonna x Yang Xiao Long x (Possibly) Weiss Schnee x Neopolitan x (Possibly) OC**

 **"Thoughts/Semblance Cry"** _"Background Song"_ "Speech" " ** _Telepathy/? Speech_** "

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, it belongs to RoosterTeeth and the late Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.**

 **The song for this chapter is "Soul of A Man" by Steven Stern**

 _"Won't somebody tell me, answer if you can"_

 _BRATTATTATTATTATTATTATTATTAT_!

Okay. Those were NOT, in fact, the students.

Approximately Thirty men in purple and green uniforms leapt off the commandeered Bullheads, spraying Dust rounds into the air.

"OKAY YOU IDIOTS! STOP WASTING AMMUNITION AND FIND HIM! FIND THE SON OF ETHAN TROY!", a feminine voice shouted from the remaining Bullhead. Out of the vehicle stepped a black-haired woman with golden eyes and a red dress, followed by another, shorter girl.

 _"I want someone to tell me, what is the soul of a man?"_

[Perspective Shift: Lucas Troy]

It's her. I thought I'd never get to see her again. But... Why is she with Cinder Fall, the woman who's been hunting me and my father for years? Why would she help Cinder? I thought we had been best friends...

"Lucas! What the hell is going on out there?! Did I hear gunshots?!", Blake yelled from deeper inside the tent. I saw her and Yang sitting up, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, now might be a good time to mention, this woman has been hunting me for years. Nobody remembers him, but my father was a very influential man. Hell, there's a statue of him here in Beacon." I'm not sure it was possible, but I saw their eyes get even bigger at this.

" _I'm going t'ask a question, answer if you can. Will anyone here tell me, what is the soul of a man?"_

I looked at the girl beside Cinder, with the two-coloured hair, and the mismatched eyes. I saw the girls walk by, still in their morning clothes. I had to turn my head, until the darkness goes.

There are something you just can't face in life, but more you have to slaughter.

I reached behind me and pulled out my sword from its sheath, turning it to an Spa-12 as I brought it forward. I strode past the Yang and Blake; leaving my tent, and walked up to the group of thirty-two in front of the Bullheads. In the distance J could see Ozpin and Glynda running towards me. They would be too late.

 _"I want someone to tell me, answer if you can! I want someone to tell me, what is the would of a man?"_

"Ah, Cinder Fall. So nice to see you, after all these years of escaping you. I thought you had given up by now. And Neo... My best friend. Who I would do ANYTHING for, and have spent years trying to find you like Cinder hunted me. Only, now, you're helping the woman who **_wants to execute me and use my corpse as a display. I love it, the feeling it gives us. Knowing that the person we cared for most, beyond our OWN FAMILY; is now trying to have us killed. Yessss... I will enjoy ripping you apart, and mounting your head on a stake._** The saddest part, was that I was hoping one day, we could meet again, and make up for the time I spent trying to find you. But no. I hope you enjoy seeing me now... **_Because it's the last time you'll see anything, both of you."_**

 _"I've traveled further countries, farthest from this land. I haven't found one to tell me, 'what is the soul of a man?' "_

[Perspective Shift: Narrator]

With this, Lucas loaded his shotgun, and aimed it from the hip at the thirty two people in front of them.

"Blake, Yang. Get back inside, or at least look away. You shouldn't have to see this massacre."

With that, he glanced over his shoulder and cape towards the two, and seeing the two face away, let all hell loose. Deafening bangs range across the campus, men toppling before they could utter a sound, much less fight back.

They were all dead before the first hit the ground.

 _"I want someone to tell me, answer if you can! I want someone to tell me, what is the soul of a man?"_

 _"_ Now, just the three of us. Do you have anything to say for yourself, either of you?", Lucas asked the terrified women in front of him.

"Please, for the love of Oum, don't kill me! Please, I'll do anything! Anything at all! Just don't kill me!", Cinder begged the now intimidating man. He shook his head at her, and turned to the short girl with the pink and brown hair and eyes.

" _Won't somebody tell me?"_

 **** ** _"I'm so sorry Lucas. I never wanted this. I didn't want you to die or get hurt. I thought that being with Cinder would be my only chance of finding you, and keeping me safe. I was going to try to make her not kill you when we found you. I-I just wanted to find you and be with you again."_**

Lucas sighed and looked down.

"Get up."

Neither of them did, and just stared at the ground, sobbing.

"I'm not going to kill either of you. Get up."

Neopolitan looked up slowly, and stared Lucas in the eyes, still crying, but slowly smiled at him, then leapt towards him. Lucas caught her, and they smiled at each other. Or at least, until Cinder glared at them, and snuck behind them as they were having their reunion.

"Neither of you deserved to die. You were just doing what you believed was right. And, while I did massacre all those men, they lacked honor and I-"

While he was making his speech, he was cut off, Neo fell out of his arms, and Cinder stood back with a smug grin, as Lucas fell forwards, several knives embedded in his back.

 _"I saw a crowd stand talking, I came up right on time"_

Cinder stared at the body of Lucas, fallen to the ground, and then fell to her knees.

" _We're hearing the doctor and the lawyer, say a man ain't nothing but his mind"_

And started to cry. These were not, tears of joy, over her finally killing the man she has been hunting for years. She did not feel satisfied, instead, she felt grief and mortification over what she did.

Could it be, that Cinder Fall, an allegedly evil want-to-be tyrant, did not want to kill someone? Why else would she track them down for years, with something telling her she could never stop? Why was this same something now leaving her in pain?

All these thoughts ran through her head, as she curled into a fetal position on the grass, and kept sobbing.

 _"I read the bible often, I tried to read it right"_

Everyone just stood in shock, even Ozpin and Glynda, from a few yards away. The boy who took down many men, defended many villages in his younger years (Yes, he's only about 16-17) was slain where he should have been praised yet again for defending beacon.

" _As far as I can understand, a man is more than his mind"_

Neo, tears pouring down her face, ran over to him, and held on tight, never wanting to let go. She was crying more than Cinder, and she was praying to everything she could to not take him from her.

Blake and Yang walked over, and hugged each other. They may not have known him long, but they had already felt a connection with him.

 _"I want someone to tell me, answer if you can! I just want someone to tell me."_

Neofelt broken on the inside. After all these years, she finally found him. During their time apart, she realized she was in love with him. She wanted to let him know, to have him love her back. Now, she will never get the chance, as she felt his hand run through her hair-

Wait.

She leapt up and almost screamed in happiness.

"Hey... *Cough* I try to avoid dying... I'm not... A MOURNING person!" *Cough *Cough* "Heh..."

 **AND THAT'S ALL, FOLKS! Okay, who here expected him to be immortal? Everyone? Good. That would have been some good shit, if I had more followers. But you guys are great, and I enjoy doing this. So, still boring? Give your opinions in the reviews and be sure to send me OCs! I want people to feel like a part of the story! And yes, he will enjoy bad puns. To all who don't like it, just Yang in there. Or don't read. Your choice.**

CHARACTER SO FAR:

Name: Lucas Troy

Aliases; Unknown

Semblance: Copycat

Abilities: Telepathy, Copycat, Speed Increase, Immortality

Family: Father (Ethan Troy), Mother (Unknown), Unknown if he has siblings.

Weapon: Merciless Slaughter/Immitis Interfectionis

Weapon Capabilities: BroadSword, SPA-12 Shotgun

Side notes: Lucas Troy possesses two different thought processes, one more serious and 'normal', the other perverse yet silver-tongued and observant, and usually the one to come out when he is angered.


	5. Chapter V: Who the fuck is Levi?

**Hey everyone, so sorry for the late update! I was in Atlanta for a week, and forgot my laptop with the started chapter on it! Note to everyone; don't forgot to bring a copy of your work (Even non-fanfictions)**

 **A lot of other things have happened, and it's really taken a toll on my work, sorry for the delay!**

 **And, I'm still accepting OCs, and ship ideas! I think we may be reaching our max on that though, it would get far too confusing...**

 **Anyways, sorry for the delay, and hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, so far, the ships are OC (Lucas) x Pyrrha Nikos x (Possibly) Nora Valkyrie x Glynda Goodwitch x Blake Belladonna x Yang Xiao Long x (Possibly) Weiss Schnee x Neopolitan x (Possibly) OC**

 **"Thoughts/Semblance Cry"** _"Background Song"_ "Speech" " ** _Telepathy/? Speech_** "

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, it belongs to RoosterTeeth and the late Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.**

 **The song for this chapter is "Ferrets", by Filmcow. Don't ask. Just don't.**

"An apple pie, a bright blue sky, a breezy meadow in July! An ice cream bar, a shooting star, the sound of a steel guitar."

I jerked up from Neo's embrace to the sound of singing coming from somewhere on campus, nearby. I darted my head around in an attempt to find who ruined the nice moment we were having, with Neo's big beautiful breastuses right in my face, with Blake and Yang on both sides...

I shake my head subtly to try to clear the thoughts, before another bout of singing caught my attention.

"I love the sound of rain, wearing a hat and cane, Tiffany window panes lovely to see! Frost on a windowsill, feel of a dollar bill, Vacations in Brazil fill me with glee!"

"Oh dear, who is singing that dreadfully upbea-" Cinder mumbled before she was cut off both by intense glares and hate, and by Yang shouting,

"And what the fuck is a Brazil?"

"These are all the little things that make me smile, this is all the stuff that makes life worthwhile. Everybody knows the Holocaust was a lie, so let's sing about the things we like and don't be shy!"

Wait.

What.

Did this kid just-

"I love the feel of grain, the screams of a man in pain, blood coming down like rain, showering me!"

"Okay, this doesn't sound so upbeat anymore..." Blake stated, her bow almost looking like it was drooping. I'd have to figure more about that later, she's hiding something. Anyways, onto more pressing matters, like that kid singing.

"That everlasting thrill, during a final kill, body dumped in a landfill (Get off scot-free!)"

"This is getting fucked up." I blatantly state, drawing Merciless Slaughter and preparing in case this kid turns out to be a psychopath. I could see Miss Goodwitch staring at my posture, and as I looked over to her, my eyes widened and I stood there for all of five seconds.

What I've seen cannot be unseen. I'm assuming that makes four ladies after me already...

 ** _Blake the mysterious wannabe Ninja- I've seen her thoughts and the fantasies about me are very... Detailed and extravagant._**

 ** _Yang the fiery blonde, who's natural beauty and-_** dare I pun, Hotness ** _\- is only matched by her blazing temper._**

 ** _Glynda Goodwitch- The 'sexy teacher', that acts professional but gets more flustered around me than a virgin at his first stripper club._** Cute like that, though ** _._**

 ** _And last but not least, Neo. The definitely not stereotypical best friend, sexy as fuck, adorable to boot. She's pretty much perfect, with a matching personality._**

 ** _[ALSO, BY NOW SOME OF YOU MAY BE WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED TO CINDER AFTER SHE MADE THAT LAST COMMENT- SHE RAN OFF.]_**

"These are all the little things that make me smile, this is all the stuff that makes life worthwhile! One day I will... Will... Oh. Uh, hello there... Didn't know that anyone... Uh, was nearby..."

Entering the clearing in front of me was a boy about 1.6~1.7 meters (5'6 if you're AMURICAN), wearing a light grey hoodie with an image of an icicle on it, black skinny jeans, and with a small layer of stubble against his short black hair in a low Faux-hawk and pure white eyes. On his back was a serrated katana with white dust runes (Ice) along the side, and a small six-shooter on his hip.

He spoke, and his voice was clearer and I could hear a voice that was was somewhat deep- unsurprisingly.

"Oi, I'm Te- Er, Levi. Levi Fredricson. Pleased to make your acquaintance, mister...?" Ozpin strode towards him, and introduced himself.

"I'm the headmaster here. Professor Ozpin. Why exactly are you here?"

"Well, I'm obviously here to enroll in this school amirite?!" He looked at all of us in turn, looking me up and down.

"Okay, so what all do you need to know about me before I'm in on all... This?" He then looked at me again.

I'm not sure what's happening right now to be honest.

"Well, I need your semblance, age, and..." Ozpin prattled off with various facts.

"I'm 17, and my semblance is- Aside from my balls of steel, Geh-heh- the ability to solidify my body or limbs into something as tough as... Something very tough. Like an Iguana's gonads [ **Please tell me someone got that reference or else it'll just get weird up in here...]"**

"O... Kay...? Well, it was nice meeting you, Fredricson..." I said as I felt Neo lean against me from behind, feeling left out of attention. Yeah, she used to do that a lot. I'm hoping she doesn't expect me to do THAT ag-

Okay, she obviously does because now she's riding me. Hehehe...

Piggyback riding. She used to love it when I used a semblance to free-run, and would always hop on. Ah, memories.

"Boi Te- Er, Lucy!" She shouted as she pulled me like a jockey back to our tent- which is getting extremely full... I'm going to have to get into a dorm, and at this rate, the whole building will be full of women...

"It's LEVI! LEVIIIIIIII!" I heard him shout as I started to sprint, with Neo on my back, laying herself down like we were a couple.

That... Actually sound nice. We just met up after all this time, so I don't know how that all would work out if I asked.

Shame I don't play football, or more specifically a Goalie, otherwise I could say I'm a real KEEPER.

Heh.

 **Oh GODDDD THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! Thanks to my friend- who doesn't have a fanfiction account- for reading over this and being the inspiration for the new character. Yes, Levi is gay. No, Lucas will not be. Lucas won't even be able to tell for the most part, just for the sake of comedy. If anyone got offended at any point, be it in the authors notes or the story itself, feel free to PM me and I'll see what I can do. Or just shut up. Ain't like I try to offend anyone.**

 **Anyways, the ships are rising.**

 **The Iguana reference was from the Mad Max game, by the way.**

 **Anywho, have a good day, don't forget to review if you liked it!**


End file.
